Consecuencias
by Yorunotenshii
Summary: Michael siempre irá tras Brian, a pesar de las consecuencias que ello le traiga. Regalo de cumpleaños para Dita.


Sabía que no tenía sentido, pero algo dentro suyo se negaba a obedecer la voz de la razón. Por más que en su interior se repetía constantemente que Brian solo jugaba con él, que jamás lo tomaría en serio, y joder que ni siquiera eso hacía falta; Debby no se cansaba de decírselo una y otra vez de todas las maneras posibles, pero él hacía oídos sordos a sus palabras para seguir al publicista a donde quiera que este fuera y disfrutar de los retazos de cariño que le ofrecía. Y en esa ocasión, como todos los domingos a la noche, sus pasos los llevaron hasta Babylon.

El thumba-thumba se coló en sus oídos apenas atravesaron la entrada. Aún era temprano, solo unos pocos jóvenes se encontraban en la pista, pero la larga cola que esperaba en la puerta anunciaba que la situación estaba a punto de cambiar. Con Brian Kinney nada transcurría lento. Con el paso decidido de quien se sabe mejor que cualquier otro ente que lo rodea comenzó a avanzar, llevando a Michael de la mano para no perderlo. Caminó directo y seguro, abriéndose paso entre las personas que lentamente empezaban a amontonarse, hasta llegar a su lugar preferido. Dio media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con el moreno, atrayéndolo para comenzar a bailar.

El ritmo siempre era impuesto por el publicista, quien movía su cuerpo como si llevara haciéndolo desde el principio de los tiempos. No importaba si su pareja sabía o no bailar pues él valía para compensar los dos pies izquierdos de cualquiera; aunque Michael no era demasiado malo, o eso era lo que quería él pensar.

Poco a poco la discoteca fue llenándose de hombres de diversas edades, su mayoría entre los veinte y treinta, que se acumularon a su alrededor. Michael se pegó más al cuerpo de Brian, su boca abierta en una enorme sonrisa mientras se le acercaba al oído para decirle algo que sólo él escuchó a causa de la fuerte música, riendo divertido en respuesta.

Como de costumbre lo vio extraer un pequeño tubo del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta, el cual llevó hasta su nariz para aspirar parte del contenido antes de tendérselo. Él, siempre complaciente, imitó su acción. Su cabeza dio vuelta un instante hasta que los firmes brazos de su acompañante rodearon su cuello, bailando al ritmo de Summerfire. No tardó en acoplarse, centrándose en esos ojos castaños que lo miraban fijamente.

Los dedos de Kinney acariciaban superficialmente su nuca, erizando los vellos de esa zona antes de acercarse a su rostro. Los pocos milímetros desaparecieron en el momento en que decidió tomar los labios del moreno, besándolos con hambre. Michael gimió al tiempo que olvidaba a la gente que lo rodeaba para centrarse sólo en disfrutar de los deliciosos labios de su mejor amigo. ¡Dios! Cuanto tiempo había estado esperando por ese momento, y su acompañante lo sabía tan bien.

Llevó ambas manos a las caderas de Brian, agarrándolo con la firmeza ante el temor de que en cualquier momento decida alejarse. Pero éste no parecía pensar el ello, o eso le indicaba la mano traviesa que lentamente descendió por su espalda hasta llegar a su trasero, provocándole un estremecimiento ante el firme apretón que se tradujo en el gemido que dejó morir en medio del beso. Y lo dicho, con Brian Kinney nada transcurría lento. Lo confirmó cuando la experta mano se ocupó de soltar la hebilla del cinturón y bajar el cierre del pantalón, dejando su erecto miembro a la vista. ¿En qué maldito momento se había puesto tan duro? No lo sabía con certeza, pero la mirada del publicista le dijo que no seguiría así durante mucho tiempo.

El mundo se le vino abajo cuando la experta mano tomó su erección desde la base, empezando a masturbarlo como nunca nadie lo había hecho antes. Sabía que era un experto en cuanto a sexo se trataba pues no paraba de oírselo decir a cuanto tipo de cruzara, pero experimentarlo en carne propia volvía a los rumores simples eufemismos. Su mente viajó a aquel día de sus 14 años, cuando ambos se empalmaron viendo la foto de Patrick Swaize y se masturbaron casi hasta correrse. Pero esta vez pasaría del _casi_; la mano de Brian moviéndose firmemente sobre su extensión así lo anunciaba. Apretó los párpados. Sus gemidos se hicieron más largos e intensos, y su cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse bruscamente.

—Michael —escuchó la voz ahogada de Brian cerca de su oído—, Michael —volvió a oír, esta vez más cerca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, desconcertado con el panorama que se encontró. Seguían los dos de pie, en el mismo lugar de un principio, pero sus ropas estaban intactas. El castaño dejó de zarandearlo cuando vio que comenzaba a despertar, exhalando con alivio, acción que fue precedida por una sonrisa arrogante.

—¿Se puede saber en qué diablos pensabas? —preguntó con un tono demasiado interesado a sus oídos.

Tardó un momento en terminar de espabilar, sintiendo al instante la conocida presión ejercida por los pantalones, entonces cayó en la cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño provocado por la basura que Brian le había hecho probar. Agradeció la cercanía con el cuerpo de su amigo para no quedar en evidencia, aunque pronto desearía que lo hubiera sabido todo Babylon y no Kinney, la picardía de su sonrisa era suficiente para imaginarse que pronto todo Pittsburg lo sabría.

Nunca más seguiría a Brian. Eso se prometió, aunque era tan consciente como cualquiera que lo conociera de que no demoraría en romperla.


End file.
